Oh Happy Day
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Atobe gets a zit. Someone kill me. :D


Ahh...school is going to start soon...this stinks...

Anyways...

Thank yous to the Prodigiesz, Demon Brat 2000, IceWolfQueen, endlessy, Drowning Insanity. forgotten hyoshi(Yes it's me. Sorry if I confused you :D), PixieStix110, AnuneFan412, Death Angel's Shadow 2, neeny0113, and Eiko-chan for reveiwing to Fishing. ::gives you each a jar of jam::

It's finally time for Atobe's crack...oh happy day xD

* * *

"Atobe. Why do you have a bag over your head?" 

"This is not Ore-sama! This is someone else!"

"Sure..." Shishido said rolling your eyes. "You just gave yourself away."

"Ore-sama did not!"

"Yes you did. You're the only one that says 'ore-sama'."

"..."

"..."

"Umm...this is not _I_." Atobe said with great difficulty.

"Whatever." Shishido pulling the bag off of Atobe's head.

"No! Don't!"

Shishido gasped. "Holy..." Shishido couldn't talk.

"Yo!" Gakuto said jumping out of nowhere. "Why are all of you so silent?"

Shishido pointed at Atobe's face.

Gakuto looked. He gasped but then started to laugh. Atobe covered his face.

"He-he has a zit..." Gakuto said trying to breathe.

It was as if the Hyoutei regulars had sonic hearing. They all rushed to Atobe. Even Kabaji and Jiroh.

"It's true..." Ohtori said gasping.

"SUGEE!! ATOBE HAS A ZIT!!!" Jiroh said jumping up and down. "CAN I SQUEEZE IT? PLEASE?"

"No! I want to pop it!!" Gakuto said.

"That's just disgusting." Shishido said finally being able to speak.

"No it isn't!" Gakuto said. "Your just jealous."

"Why would I be?"

"Cause. You are."

"...That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does!"

"CAN I PLEASE POP IT?"

"..."

Hiyoshi popped up out of nowhere. "My gekokujyou has finally worked on you buchou...oh happy day..."

"How?" Atobe said miffed.

"I have better skin than you..."

"..."

"Dude...your weird..." Shishido said giving Hiyoshi a weird look.

"But this is anime...we always have nice skin and perfect features..." Oshitari said.

"But Sanada of Rikkai doesn't!" Gakuto said.

"I've never seen him with a zit..." Ohtori drifted off.

"No! Not that!" Gakuto said jumping up and down again. "He has such a ugly nose!"

"..."

"Doesn't he?"

"Genichirou does not have an ugly nose! It's perfect!"

"...Since when did you call Sanada, Genichirou?"

"Ore-sama never said that!"

"You just did..." Hiyoshi said.

"That was Kabaji! Na Kabaji?"

No answer.

Atobe snapped. "Na Kabaji?" he tried again.

Kabaji just looked straight ahead and pointed at Atobe.

"See? It was you! Kabaji never lies!" Gakuto said. "So are you two going out?"

"CAN I PLEASE POP IT NOW?!"

"No Jiroh!"

Jiroh jumped on Atobe anyways. "LEMME POP IT! PLEASE?!"

"NO! GET OFF OF ORE-SAMA!!"

Jiroh attempted to pop it. There was Atobe screaming at Jiroh(and in pain). Everyone else took pictures. Even Kabaji.

"Gekokujyou buchou...I have better skin than you..." and Hiyoshi walked off.

"How much do you think we're get for this?" Gakuto asked looking through the pictures.

"Depends how much we print and how fast we hang it up around school..." Shishido said with a devil's smile.

"Atobe-san! I have medicine for your zit!" Ohtori said running from the school. He stopped and stared at a Jiroh who was still attempting to pop the remains of what was left of it.

"Choutarou. Don't worry...Jiroh did it for you."

"..." Ohtori was speechless.

"By the way...did anyone take a video of this?" Oshitari asked.

"Usu." and Kabaji held up three different cameras. How he did that we don't know.

"Wow! Thanks Kabaji!" Gakuto said grabbing the camera. "So you were always on our side?"

"Usu." and Kabaji waddled off.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!" Jiroh said jumping up and down. "I WANNA POP MORE!!"

"...Akutagawa-san...please clean your hands with this..." Ohtori said gingerly giving Jiroh some rubbing alcohol and some cotton swabs. He also gave some to Atobe.

"...3,000 laps everyone..." Atobe said rubbing his forehead with the swab.

"...3,000?" Shishido said looking at Atobe as if he was mental(which he already is).

"3,000 dammit!" Atobe said getting up. "DO YOU NOT HEAR ORE-SAMA PROPERLY?!"

"I think he finally lost it Yuushi..." Gakuto said talking to the air next to him. "Yuushi?"

Oshitari being smart fled sometime before. When we didn't notice.

"I think he lost more of it now..." Shishido said muttering to Gakuto.

"IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER ZIT ATOBE, CAN I POP IT AGAIN PLEASE?!"

Atobe twitched. "JIROH AS MUCH AS I LIKE YOU...NO!!!!"

Jiroh looked crestfallen. He started to cry.

"He's not helping...he's making the situation worse..." Shishido started to ram his head into the tree that was conviently next to him.

"RUN DAMMIT RUN!!!"

Gakuto and Shishido(who stopped ramming his head into the tree), ran like the wind around the tennis courts.

For the rest of the day, Atobe's forehead was badly scabbed, Gakuto and Shishido's legs wouldn't stop shaking, Hiyoshi kept gloating that his skin was much more better than Atobe's, Jiroh kept running around the school asking random people if he could pop their zits the next time they got one, and so on...

And in the printing room, Oshitari and Kabaji were secretly printing out pictures of Atobe and his glorious zit.

* * *

This was very weird...I'm really losing my touch...maybe because school is going to start soon... 


End file.
